Clueless
by SickYaoi
Summary: Kanda can't get an annoying manga author out of his head, what will he do to get closer to the innocent boy? Warnings for Yullen, lemon (Later chapters), Poker-pair, probably rape, and basically whatever else you find in this cx
1. Introductions

**Warnings for yaoi, lemon (18+), yullen, lavixlenalee (no clue what that would be called) for fillers.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meeting you<strong>

Kanda fixed his pony tail that hung perfectly down his back. "Baka usagi has to drag me out on another double date." Kanda sighed. Last week he had spent his Friday night with Lavi and the "date" he brought along for Kanda, which happened to be a girl who was constantly apologizing and overreacting to the point his brain was about to explode.

He put a piece of mint gum in his mouth and sighed. _'Can't be so bad at least we are going to a Japanese restaurant. Too bad he never can find a decent person to dine with.'_ Sighing he fixed his hair for the 20th time. _'Why am I so nervous?'_ He frowned before messing with his bangs only to be interrupted by a loud knock on the door. He sighed and grabbed his coat before quickly opening the door to see Lavi grinning ear to ear.

"Heeyy Yu-chan!" Kanda glared. "Baka usagi what have I told you about calling me by that name? Do you really want to lose a limb this early in life?" Lavi grinned and rolled his eyes. "Lenalee decided to pick someone to come on the date." Kanda gave a low growl. "At least she isn't an idiot like you." Lavi grinned.

The two spent the entire car ride listening to Lavi's radio and the windshield wipers swishing back and forth. The rain wasn't too bad, and it strangely wasn't gloomy either. "Yu-chan you seem to be in a better mood than last week." Kanda glared at the other man from the corner of his eye. "You always bring me shitty dates."

Lavi giggled. "Yeah right, some are real keepers. You just never like them because I suggest them." Kanda rolled his eyes. "Baka usagi, I am not going to deal with you tonight." Lavi pouted as he turned into the parking lot. "Here we are. Wipe that booger off your nose too, she'll think you're an ape." Kanda's hand immediately clasped around his nose as he turned away from Lavi.

Lavi burst out laughing. "Just kidding Yu-chan! You're perfect!" Kanda's hand instinctively moved to his side feeling for his sword, only to be disappointed. "You're lucky Mugen is at home." Lavi kept grinning. "Yeah but you have to admit you really thought I was serious." Kanda glared. "No shit baka."

The two finally made their way inside the restaurant they immediately saw Lenalee who was practically running after them. "Lavi! Kanda!" She wrapped her arms around Lavi and kissed him.

The three were now sitting at a booth that was secluded. "Lenalee.. I'm flattered you took me out on a date, but Yu-chan was supposed to have one too." Lenalee giggled. "Oh no worries, his date is running a little late." Lavi nodded. "So his date, how did you two meet? Don't tell me you two used to do dirty things in the girls locker room?"

Lenalee blushed. "I doubt that would of ever happened Lavi." She rolled her eyes before continuing. "We are co-workers and we've known each other since middle school. I think we both were taking music, ballet, and cheer leading." Lavi smiled. "So you two are into some kinky stuff yeah?" Lenalee groaned.

"Lavi it's not what you think, we are best friends.. not creepy lovers." Lavi frowned. "So if things don't work out with Yu-chan then I won't get to see some action between you two for a birthday present?" Lenalee laughed a little louder than expected. "Sure you can, but I doubt you'd want to when I introduce you."

Lavi gave her a confused look. "Awe Lenalee does that blush mean you've done dirty stuff like that before?" Lavi leaned in closer to Lenalee giving her a smirk. "Lenalee!" All three faces flashed to the teenage looking boy who was practically running towards the table. Lenalee jumped up and wrapped her arms around the boy.

"Allen! I'm so glad you got here safely!" Allen nodded and smiled at the girl. "Master was being a jerk and kept throwing paperwork at me." He gave a defeated sigh as Lenalee nodded. "Okay Allen." She point towards Lavi. "This is Lavi, my overly creepy boyfriend." Allen giggled and bowed, Lenalee pointed to Kanda. "This is Kanda, your date." Allen's mouth fell open slightly as he stared at the dangerous glare.

"Lenalee what is that?" Lenalee smiled. "Don't worry he's harmless, well mostly." Lavi raised his hand slowly. "This is the co-worker slash best friend slash cheer leader slash ballet partner?" Lenalee nodded. "Allen helped me with my bending and stretching which got me onto the gymnastics team in 8th grade. Without him, I would of just been the-" Allen interrupted. "Crazy stalker girl who followed-" Lenalee hushed Allen and giggled.

"Now, now Allen. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Allen smiled. "As always." He turned back towards the table and bowed again. "Hajimemashite, onamae wa Allen desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." He stood straight and smiled at the table. Lenalee giggled. "Allen I doubt Lavi has any idea what you are saying, as for Kanda.." She shrugged. Allen nodded before sliding in next to Lenalee.

**Kanda POV**

_'Why the hell are my hands so damn sweaty? Why isn't there a girl here? Who is this and why did he not seem to mind me being his date? He doesn't think I'm trying to be a girl with my hair right? Why can't I stop staring at him?'_ I tried to keep my breathing normal and my glare solid, but it was slipping too fast. My breath hitched quietly every time he smiled. It looked so planned, so false.

He was annoying me to my very core, I hate him. I hate this Allen person.

**Narrative POV**

Allen briefly glanced at Kanda for a quickly second, their eyes locking before he returned his attention to the chatty couple. "So Allen, you've known Lenalee for a long time right?" Allen nodded as Lavi gave him an uncomfortable stare. "So you've never seen her without her clothes on have you?" Allen chuckled. "I think I've seen her naked plenty of times."

Kanda's eyes widened a little and Lavi's mouth fell open. Lenalee just giggled. "Yeah but Allen you seem to strip way faster than I do, you're practically naked all the time." Allen blushed. "T-That's not true!" He glared at the table with a heavy blush settling on his features.

Lenalee just giggled. "Oh wait remember when we were showering together and you almost knocked yourself out when you slipped and hit your head on the toilet!" Allen laughed. "Lenalee that was you." Lenalee thought about it for a second. "Oh damn it was me wasn't it." Lavi was almost crapping down the seat. "Wait you've seen each other naked, and showered together? What else have you two done together?"

Allen shrugged and looked at Lenalee. "I think we seduced our boss once.. or twice." Lenalee blushed like crazy. "You dared me to! What was I supposed to do? Walk around with bleached hair? No thank you!" Allen smiled. "Hey remember that creep who followed you around and kept grabbing your butt." Lenalee nodded. "Thanks for that too. You caused it."

Allen's grin was anything but innocent. "You made fun of my- never mind." Lenalee's grin was even more dangerous than Allen's was. "What was that Allen? Something about those underwear in your locker?" Allen sighed. "You put them there." Lenalee's hand was against her heart and she was sobbing into her wrist. "Oh Allen! The things you made me do!"

Allen mentally face palmed. "Lenalee you were the pervert from the start." Lenalee grinned. "Okay you win. Let's order I'm starving." Lavi groaned. "It seems like you two are enjoying this more than us, I feel like the third wheel." Lenalee giggled. "That is why I never had many boyfriends in high school. Allen and I would always just enjoy dinner and a movie ourselves."

Allen smiled. "No, it's because you always laughed like a cow whenever someone kissed, you twit." Lenalee smiled. "So did you." Allen shrugged. "You're fault." Lenalee nodded and Lavi pouted. "Did you two date or something?" Allen and Lenalee's faces dropped, silence filling the entire table before Lenalee broke the tension.

"No Lavi, Allen's been gay since 6th grade." Allen played with his straw. "Yeah it was kind of always obvious. I showered with her at my house way to many times. I'm pretty sure she was more like a role model than a crush." Lenalee smiled. "Allen you always are too kind to me.. even when you tried to drown me."

Allen smiled. "Lenalee it's your own fault you tried to teach me how to swim." Lenalee laughed. "I think the boys are getting bored." Allen looked over at Kanda who was looking at his drink. "Yeah, maybe your little rabbit would get all kinds of hot and bothered if he saw you in that nurse's outfit from 11th grade."

Lavi's eyes sparkled. "Lenalee please wear it!" Lenalee choked on her drink. "Allen that night is meant to be forgotten. Do I have to kill you so no one finds out?" Allen grinned. "Yep." Lenalee sighed. "Come on Lenaaa~ it couldn't of been so bad." Lenalee gave Allen a gloomy glare. "Thanks Al, now he'll only pester me until I tell him."

Allen shrugged. "So let me tell him." Lenalee chewed on her straw before sighing in defeat. "Okay Lavi, so basically Lenalee was one of those girls whose pants were something guys needed to get into. So on Halloween I bought her a nurse outfit that probably shouldn't of even been allowed in the sex shop.

Which the only way I was able to get it was because my father owned it. Anyways, Lenalee was really shy and a virgin so I got her drunk and popped a few pills in the vodka and she was all kinds of ready for any guy she saw. So basically after she was loaded and insane she got up on the counter at the party and gave everyone a little strip tease.

Not to mention afterwards she went up to this guy she was in lust love with and gave him a lap dance in front of everyone." Allen smiled. "And that is how Lenalee almost lost her virginity." Lavi stared at the two. "Lenalee hasn't even let me watch her change and we've been together 5 months."

Allen gasped. "Lenalee! You made that story up didn't you!" Lenalee smirked. "It was so believable wasn't it?" Allen sighed. "Thanks for getting my hopes up." Lavi looked lost. "What story?" Allen smiled and Lenalee shrunk into her corner. "She was talking all kinds of dirty stuff to the ladies at work. Talking about her sexy boyfriend who strips for her and then bends her ov-" A hand was around Allen's mouth in seconds. "Allen if you keep talking you'll be dead."

Lenalee glared at Lavi. "You practically seduced him Lavi!" Lavi was lost beyond words. "Allen don't worry." She put ear plugs in his ears and he glared at her." Allen has never once denied someone the privilege to hear a story in his life, so I swear if you ask him anymore questions I'll personally kill you." Lavi frowned. "But I want to see you naked."

Lenalee went red head to toe as she took out Allen's ear plugs. "This is a date for Kanda and Allen. So we won't talk about our selves anymore." Allen sighed before turning to Kanda who in return glared. "H-Hi Kanda." Kanda's glare seemed to intensify as the waitress approached their table. He handed his menu to the waitress and ordered soba and tempura as well as a bottle of sake.

Lenalee and Lavi ordered a platter to share and Allen sighed as he studied the menu. The waitress sighing as she asked him if he needed more time. "I think I'll just have.." He looked at Kanda then at Lenalee who smiled and ordered for him. "He'll have one of everything from the traditional Japanese menu."

The waitress went quiet. "One of everything? That's over 40 dishes miss." Lenalee nodded. "Allen do you want some Mitarashi Dango too?" Allen nodded. "15 Mitarashi Dango for Allen it is." The waitress gave her a what the hell look but wrote it down anyways. "It'll be out in a bit.." She said before walking away. Lenalee pushed her soda over to Allen after he finished the last of his.

"Lenalee that wasn't necessary." Kanda was staring hard the two of them. "Allen, if you aren't going to get laid by Kanda tonight you might as well have a nice dinner right? I did take you away from your work for you to come here. So don't sweat it kay? If anyone insults you for eating I'll rip out their throats."

Allen gave a relieved smiled and took a drink of the now shared soda between the two. "Allen, can you really eat all of that?" Allen looked up from Lenalee's cellphone and nodded at Lavi. "I usually eat about that much three or four times a day." Lavi's mouth fell open slightly. "I wish I could eat that much." He sighed before pouting.

Allen chuckled. "It's a curse." Kanda's fingers tapped against the table. "Oi Moyashi, whats with your hair?" Allen looked up at Kanda and he gave a dangerous smile. "Oh whatever do you mean by calling me beansprout?" Kanda was smirking on the inside but glared harder. "Answer the question, mo-ya-shi."

Allen glared. "It's the side effects, it usually only turns white when I'm around cross dressers. Guess I know how you spend your free time." Lavi grinned and in returned was elbowed by Kanda. "What did you say baka?" Allen glared. "I've got it!" He smiled in triumph. "You can be called BaKanda!" Lenalee giggled and Kanda's glare seemed to be throwing knives at Allen.

"What did you call me?" Allen smirked. "BaKanda, you know like idiot Kanda. Suits you don't you think?" Kanda reached for Mugen but gave a groaned and let his head fall onto the table. Lenalee smiled. "Thanks for making him leave it home Lavi. Wouldn't want a repeat of last week. Allen be nice, you can't get laid with that attitude."

Both Kanda and Allen were throwing knives with their glares. "Lenalee I came to eat not have.. that." Lenalee shrugged. "Come on guys just act civilized, oh look there's dinner."

* * *

><p>The car ride with Allen in the passenger seat was quiet. He would briefly glance at him from the corner of his eye. "Moyashi whats where the hell am I taking you?" Allen shrugged. "My studio." Kanda groaned. "Did you seriously walk to the restaurant? No wonder you were late." Allen glared. "I was at work when I left. The building is just a few blocks away, Lenalee offered to drive me but I had to finish my paperwork before I left."<p>

Kanda nodded. "What do you do?" Allen shrugged. "I'm an author for some manga. Lenalee is my editor, and Master.. is mostly there when I don't make my deadlines and when I'm about to go into a coma. What about you?" Kanda stopped at a stoplight. "I'm an actor." Allen looked at him sideways and chuckled. "No way?"

Kanda nodded. "No wonder you're single." Kanda glared. "What's that supposed to mean?" Allen smiled. "You're arrogant, uncivilized, not to mention you must have balls of steal with that haircut."

Kanda sighed before shaking his head. "My mother wanted me to grow my hair out. It was the one thing I'd never do, so after she died, I did it. I've just gotten used to it long." Allen nodded. "When did she die?" Kanda shrugged. "When I was 11. Allen nodded as he kept quiet. The drive took about 30 minutes, which was quiet.

Allen pointed to a small white apartment complex. "That's the one. Thank you for driving me Kanda." As Kanda stopped in front of the house he looked at Allen. "Thank Lenalee." Allen's smile dropped only a slight bit. "I will." He climbed out of the car and hurried to the house not bothering to look back.

He stepped inside and quickly locked the door. He took off his shoes and looked around his well organized home, which was an entire apartment complex hollowed out and owned by him. He smiled at the large open concept home. "I'm home."

He dropped his coat on the couch and hurried over to his desk. He opened the top right drawer as he pulled out a few sheets of paper. His sketching soon began and lasted well into the night.

* * *

><p>Kanda watched and made sure the boy made it inside safely. He sighed and shook his head. "Moyashi." His drive seemed longer than it had the first time. When he made it to his apartment he kicked off his shoes and slid down on his couch.<p>

"What the fuck is that moyashi's problem anyway?" Shaking his head he grabbed his laptop and began quickly typing. "This idiot isn't anywhere on these websites." Agitated, Kanda tossed the laptop beside him and sighed. "Or he could have a pen name.." Kanda groaned. "What the hell could it be, moyashi?" He rubbed his temples.

"I can't even ask Lenalee, no that'd be dangerous." He groaned. "I'm infatuated with an idiot! He's a damn man too! No.. he's a child, what kind of man looks like he could be 16? What a moyashi!" He threw his hands up. "Wait.. I know where the damn brat lives."

And so Kanda made it his personal mission to find out everything he could on this "Damn Moyashi" that wouldn't crawl out of his head.


	2. The horror unfolds

**Please forgive me, I don't know what I'm doing.. Kill me xc I'm probably ruining the story!**

**Also I think I wrote in there somewhere Allen was 20, I screwed that up. He is actually 23, which makes Kanda.. 25? Yeah..**

**WARNINGS FOR RAPE SCENE I MADE SURE TO OUTLINE IT SO YOU CAN SKIP IT**

* * *

><p>Since first meeting Allen, three months had gone by. It hadn't worked out, as Kanda chickened out before he could even start stalking the boy.<p>

Kanda was working in a new movie that wouldn't be finished for another year. They were getting good progress done, in fact Kanda felt so comfortable acting the character sometimes he felt as if it was meant for him.

Kanda was now sitting in a chair as his hair was being screwed with. "Kanda did you hear me?" Reever asked the annoyed looking man. "What?" Kanda snapped back into reality.

Reever sighed. "Thought so, when you're ready, the author of the book said he'll meet you." Kanda could of almost smiled if he wasn't so good with his face. "Alright damn, I'm trying to get my hair done if you haven't noticed." Reever retreated.

Kanda was actually a little excited to meet the author of his favorite book series. Although it was a manga, not something he'd typically read, it was still damn good. It had only come out two months ago, however its sells were unstoppable.

Kanda's throat seemed dry as he thought about the author. He seemed to fit the main character so well, as if destiny would bring the two together. He wanted to know who the character was written for. You could say, he'd fallen in love before he'd met the man.

_'Damn there I go again, thinking I actually am attracted to men!'_ He inwardly shook his head. "Alright all done." Johnny said as he stepped back from Kanda who looked at his hair. "Thanks Johnny."

Kanda stood as he followed the direction Reever had last gone. He slowly stepped inside Reever's office and almost shit his pants. "Moyashi? Who the hell let you in here?" Allen turned around and glared. "What moron let you in here BaKanda!"

Kanda's mood was officially ruined. "Reever where the hell is Red?" Reever's mouth was wide open. "Kanda! This is the author of the book!" Kanda's eyebrow twitched. "Moyashi is the damn author?!" Kanda's glare turned towards Allen.

Allen scoffed. "What's it to you, baka?" Reever groaned. "Kanda is the lead actor for the movie." Allen's face dropped. "Him!? Why him?" Kanda rolled his eyes. "Watch it moyashi."

Allen stilled stared at Kanda in disbelief. "How many people in this world could of been chosen. He was the only one you chose?!" Reever was sweating. "Mr. Walker, I assure you we went through so many different scenes but Kanda really just fit the character better than the other auditions."

Allen groaned. "How many people auditioned for the role?" Reever looked through a few papers. "One thousand five hundred and sixty seven." Allen's eyes narrowed on Kanda. "Why him?" Reever sighed. "He really just fits the character , I would rather stop directing this movie if you want to recast."

Allen scratched his head. "There are too many scenes shot, you'd have to restart the entire film. Do you really think you'd make any money that way?"

Allen stood up. "Kanda will you show me where he hell my room is." Kanda glared but strode out of the room. Allen followed closely behind. They were inside a medium sized room with an entire counter full of liquor. "Want something?" Allen asked Kanda who shook his head.

Kanda sat himself on the couch and watched as Allen made himself a martini. "So you were actually casted?" Kanda raised his eyebrows and nodded. "That's why we're here isn't it?"

Allen quickly drank the martini before popping open some bourbon. "It's not that I don't think you're a good actor, it's the fact that you got the part out of the thousand other auditions."

Kanda sighed. "I still don't see the problem." Allen didn't bother using a glass, as he just drank from the bottle. Allen started giggling. "I seriously don't even believe it though. Like how did they even guess that correctly." Kanda sighed. "Moyashi you sound retarded what are you on about?"

Allen sat beside Kanda. "The character was based on you dumbass. And here you are, the actor for the damn character that I wrote after you!" He sighed as he took another drink. "How though? Out of everyone, you really are something."

Kanda stared at the younger. "You wrote a damn character in a freaking book after me?!" Allen nodded. "Yeah right after we got off our double date. I was just inspired you know."

Kanda stared. "It was a date between two men, why does the character end up with the manga artist.. in the.." Kanda face palmed. "Are you trying to say you're the damn girl!?" Allen's face flushed. "Hell no, I'm a man thank you!"

Kanda stared. "You.. those scenes.. what the hell!? They had sex in the shower!" Allen's blush just got worse. "Shut up you idiot of course I know they did, I drew it didn't I?" Kanda's face was horrified.

Allen sighed as he stood up. "You can drop the job if it bothers you. Just remember, when you get so comfortable acting. And those kiss scenes, just remember one thing, she was meant to be a guy." Allen snickered as he left Kanda to sulk alone.

"M-Moyashi.. wrote about me and him sleeping together..? What? How the he- who.. what?!" Kanda stared at the floor.

* * *

><p>{One Week Later}<p>

Kanda was once again trapped in a booth beside Lenalee and Lavi on the opposite side of the table playing with her fingers. "Oh Kanda, you know what Allen told me yesterday?" Kanda's face dropped. "What did the moyashi tell you?"

Lenalee giggled. "She said you called him to talk to him about sex." Kanda groaned and he laid his head on the table. "It wasn't to ask him if he wanted to have sex. It was because he's a pervert."

Lenalee grinned. "Really? He said something about you wanting to know about sex in the shower and on the kitchen counter." Kanda's face was quickly turning red. "He wrote dirty things in his manga."

Lenalee bit her lip, holding back her laughter. "I know, I read them too. I'm his editor, remember?" Kanda glared at the girl. "You read it?" Lenalee nodded. "I was the first to ask if it was about you. He turned so red and just nodded happily."

Kanda sighed and buried his head in his arms. "Kanda he likes you." Kanda shook his head. "It's hard enough to just act in the movie. He ruined it for me." Lenalee smirked and shrugged. "It's probably because you never called him."

Kanda looked up at her. "What? Called him what?" Lenalee groaned. "After that date, you hurt his feelings." Kanda rolled his eyes. "I'm glad I hurt his feelings then. Can I go home now, I have things to do." Lenalee nodded. "Thanks for coming to dinner with us."

Kanda nodded lazily. "Yeah, yeah." He grabbed his coat and stalked off towards his car. Glad he was finally free from the clutches of evil.

Allen sat at his desk beside Lenalee typing away quickly. "Allen you know being an editor and an author is hard enough. Just quit this job and work full time on manga." Lenalee told him. Allen shook his head. "I always want to read other peoples manga to see their mistakes and keep myself from making them."

Lenalee sighed. "It's a lot to do Allen, stop pushing so hard." Allen smiled. "I'll think about it." She sighed in defeat once again and returned to her work. Allen was focusing intensely on the documents in front of him. Someone slipped a hand around his waist and pulled him up.

"Whaa-" He was snuggled into a large chest and arms were wrapped around him. "Shh Shounen, I'm here to take you out for drinks. It's late." Allen smiled. "I guess I could take a break for the night." He turned to Lenalee. "Don't let my papers get lost."

He grabbed his coat and followed Tyki out to the elders car. "Sorry I haven't been visiting you nightly. Lulu has been quite the pest lately." Allen chuckled. "You married her, you have to put up with her." Tyki shook his head. I'd rather put up with you. Allen sighed and smiled. "Not how it works." Tyki grinned.

**{Warning RAPE begins}**

Allen didn't know what was happening, he'd had one to many drinks and so did Tyki. They were now tangled on Allen's couch and half naked. "Tyki lets sto- Ngh, Tyki no." Allen tried to push the other off of him.

Tyki only began undressing the younger quicker. "Tyki stop I don't want to!" Allen was pushing harder on the man who didn't seem to understand a thing the other was saying.

Allen felt slick fingers rub against his entrance. "Tyk-" He gasped and whimpered as two fingers thrust into him. "P-Please stop." They thrust in and out at a much faster pace. Allen writhed under the other. "Tyki it h-hurts." Allen whispered.

Another finger was added and Allen was shaking. "Tyki p-please we can do this a-another time just it h-hurts so.. much." The fingers were pulled out immediately and Allen smiled softly.

"Thank you Tyk-" He was cut off as he felt the immense pain shook through him when Tyki thrust inside of him. Allen screamed in pain. "Tyki stop! I don't want to!" Tyki wasted no time letting Allen adjust, instead he just began thrusting at an extreme force into the younger.

Allen's cries went unheard, the sounds only caused Tyki to go faster. Allen tried to get away but Tyki pinned the younger down on the couch and slammed hard into the boys prostate. "Please st-" each thrust seemed to rip him more and more.

Hot tears streamed down his face. "T-Tyki! STOP!" He punched the other in the chest only to have his hands pinned above his head. Allen was crying and screaming, which didn't do anything. Tyki had convinced him to get sound proof walls when the apartment was renovated.

Allen continued crying as Tyki made a final thrust and spilled his seed in the younger. Allen made an oof sound as Tyki collapsed on top of him. Allen waited until he heard Tyki snoring rather loudly before pushing the elder off of him.

**{End of Warning}**

Allen quickly ran to the bathroom and locked the door. His shower was quick but thorough. He grabbed his keys and looked at the mound of Tyki on his couch. He quickly locked his door and ran towards his car. In under 30 minutes he was at Lenalee's apartment banging on the door.

He wasn't surprised when Lavi opened the door half dressed and Lenalee right behind him. "Oh Allen come in, whats wrong?" He heard Lenalee and quickly pushed past Lavi into Lenalee's arms. He started crying harder than earlier.

The three were sitting on the couch as Allen just cried in Lena's neck. Neither of them dared speak a word. "Allen, you need to tell me whats wrong. Did Tyki break up with you?" Allen started crying harder. _'I can't tell her, I'll just go along with it.'_ He nodded quickly.

"Allen he is married, you shouldn't of believed him." Allen continued crying. His ass was in extreme pain right about now. Allen just nodded and decided to let Lenalee believe whatever she wanted. He wasn't going to burden her, not now.

"T-Thank you Lenalee. Maybe y-you were rig-ht. I should of asked K-Kanda out instead." He wiped his eyes but kept crying. Lavi leaned back on the couch and stared at the two. "Hey Allen?" Allen slowly looked up. "Yeah Lavi?" Lavi held out his arms.

He was about to pull them back just as Allen latched himself into Lavi's arms and continued crying. Lavi leaned down and whispered in the youngers ear. "If you want to talk about what he did to you, tomorrow you can stop by my work." Allen's eyes widened.

His best friend, didn't know.. But this man knew. How? Allen nodded not wanting to question it. Allen looked back at Lenalee. "C-Can I stay here.. I don't want to go home in case he is there. He was drunk last I c-checked." Lenalee only nodded and gave him a weak smile.

Lavi was rubbing the bottom of Allen's back until Allen fell asleep. "Should we take him to the guest room?" Lavi shook his head. "He just needs sleep. He's drunk too." Lenalee nodded. "You want me to take over?" Lavi looked down at Allen and shook his head.

"I'll be alright, as long as he doesn't throw up on me." The two chuckled. "Alright I'm heading off to bed, I'm exhausted." Lavi smiled. "I love you, keep the bed warm for me." Lenalee smiled and nodded before hurrying off to her room. Lavi sighed and looked down at the younger.

He continued to rub the younger boys back as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Morning didn't come easily for Allen as he peeled open his swollen and puffy eyes. He quickly sat up, big mistake. Which in return he quickly collapsed back onto the already awake man. "L-Lavi the hell? Why am I on you? Why am I so-" Lavi shook his head.<p>

"What? Lavi?" He turned and saw Lenalee in the kitchen staring at the two. "Allen if you are going to throw up on my couch, do it on Lavi." Lavi groaned.

"Thanks Lena, just thanks. I'm not a puke bag last time I checked." Lenalee only giggled. Allen stilled stared at the shirtless Lavi. Realization dawned on him only minutes after. His blood ran cold, he was no longer safe with Tyki. He was raped by the man he loved most.

Allen bit his lip holding back his tears. "Allen you want anything for breakfast?" Lenalee called from the kitchen. Allen shook his head. "No I feel like I'm going to puke." Lavi stared and pulled the younger back into his arms. Allen just rested his head on the elders shoulder.

Lavi continued to rub Allen's lower back even as Lenalee cracked gay jokes on the two. There was a knock at the door and Allen shot Lavi a horrified look. "Don't worry Allen its not Tyki." Lavi reassured him. Lenalee opened the door to a grumpy looking Kanda.

He stepped inside and stared at Allen sitting on a shirtless Lavi's lap, Lavi's hands were conveniently around Allen's waist rubbing his back. "What the?" Kanda shook his head before handing a large bag to Lenalee and plopping himself down in an arm chair.

Allen just snuggled back into Lavi's arms, the only sounds he made were when Lavi pressed to hard on his back. "Lavi it huurts." Lavi chuckled. "You were the one who flipped off the couch." Allen groaned. "I'll puke down your back if you don't shut up."

Lavi shuddered and Lenalee just laughed. "Allen has a hangover and a broken heart." Kanda raised an eyebrow as Lenalee shrugged. "Yeah Yu-Chan, These two were cheating on me behind my back." Lavi's face turned into a pouty bunny face and Kanda groaned.

"Aww Lavi you made that face the first time I rejected you from sex." Allen shivered. "I didn't need to know that Lenalee." He crawled off of Lavi's lap and into a mound at the end of the couch. "Allen do you think Tyki is gone?" Allen shrugged. "He probably has a hang over, he was smashed last night."

Lenalee nodded. "How drunk were you and what do you remember. Allen groaned. "I wasn't drunk Lenalee." Lenalee nodded. "Then what do you remember?" Allen stared at the floor. "Everything." Lenalee sat on Lavi's lap and stared at Allen.

"Allen do I have to start calling you your high school nickname again?" Allen glared. "Don't you dare." Lenalee grinned. "Then tell me." Allen sighed. "We left, got drunk, went back to my house. Stuff happened, I left. Now I'm here. End of story."

Lenalee groaned. "Allen details." Allen looked at Lavi who nodded. "Lenalee you are burning the pancakes." Lenalee jumped off of Lavi's lap and ran to the kitchen. "No fair, you told Lavi didn't you! I'm your best friend, tell me please!"

Allen shook his head. "He figured it out on his own." Lenalee groaned. "Kanda what do you think the details are." Kanda shrugged. "Why was the rabbit rubbing your back."

Allen looked at the floor. "I fell off the couch." Kanda raised his eyebrow. "Really, that has nothing to do with the sex in the shower?" Allen's face went bright red and he turned away from Kanda. "S-Shut up! That has no relation!" Kanda made a Tch sound and rolled his eyes. "I doubt it."

"Hey Allen you want to come to work with me? I don't want to be all alone." Lavi asked in his most cheerful voice. Allen shrugged. "Sure I have the day off."

After about 20 minutes of Allen trying to get Lenalee off his case the two had made it safely into Lavi's car. The drive was silent and the first 15 minutes at the coffee shop were extremely quiet.

Allen sat at a secluded table and stared at the trees across the street. Lavi slid into the seat across from Allen with a determined expression across his features.

"So tell me Allen, did Tyki rape you?"

* * *

><p><strong>BAZZINNGG 2 chapters in 1 night, I'm amazing ;DD<strong>

**Please review, it helps inspire me to write more faster with more criticism and feed back. **

**Thank you!**

**-Sick**


	3. Big news?

Allen was huddled up in a bundle on Lenalee's couch. Lavi occasionally glancing over at the younger. "Allen, Lenalee will be home soon. Are you going to tell her?" Allen chewed on his lip and shook his head.

Lavi sighed and finished the piece of pizza he was trying to eat. "Allen, are you gonna talk to Tyki?" Allen nodded. "I know he was drunk, I still like him a lot.. but I don't know if its a good idea to keep seeing each other this way."

Lavi nodded. "That's understandable, you never had sex before have you?" Allen blushed a slight pink but shook his head. "Not before.. two days ago." Lavi sighed. "Kanda is a nice guy." Allen's smile was awkward. "Yeah. If you think so."

Lavi grinned. "I think he likes you, I know you like his movies. I saw that stack in your apartment when Lenalee and I visited." Allen blushed. "S-Shush! Those were just research! I don't want an amateur acting in my movie and ruining it."

Lavi tilted his head. "Right. That's why they were all in your room?" Allen's blush couldn't stop growing. "L-Lavi! It really is true!" Lavi grinned. "I don't doubt you for a second, but you weren't playing with yourself while watching them, were you?" Allen's face was about the color of a tomato.

"L-Lavi! Don't be ridiculous!" Lavi was almost falling out of his chair silently laughing. "Okay Allen, whatever you say." Allen was awkwardly glaring and blushing at the floor when Lenalee and Kanda came in. "What's got the sprout all giddy." Allen just kept blushing harder.

Lavi chuckled and Allen glared at him before turning his glare to Kanda. "Stop calling me a damn sprout! My name is Allen, baka!" Kanda seemed amused with Allen's sudden temper.

"Sure thing moyashi." Allen groaned and hit himself in the head with the couch pillow. Lavi stood up and wrapped his arms around Lenalee's waist and kissed her. "How was work?" He asked as his kisses trailed down her neck.

"Nnn, long. Would you rub my back, that freaking chair is killing me." Lavi nodded and took the groceries from Lenalee as she plopped beside Allen. She took a bite of a pizza slice. "Hey Al you feeling alright?"

Allen sideways glared. "Lenalee, I freaking put up with your retarded boyfriend all day, you think I'm feeling alright? He's the biggest headache I've ever met." Lenalee giggled. "Don't I know it." Lavi pouted. "You guys are mean to me!"

Kanda was sitting in an armchair staring at the tv with his head on his knuckles. Lenalee followed Allen's gaze and giggled. Both Kanda and Allen looked at her, she only shrugged in response.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about Lavi naked." Allen's face went green and Lavi shrieked. "LENALEE! How could you break my heart and tell them stuff like that!"

Kanda gagged. "Thanks for that nightmare of an image Lenalee." Kanda rolled his eyes and stared at the tv. Allen was just smiling until the next show popped on the screen. Allen's smile dropped immediately.

Lenalee giggled. "Oh my gosh! Tyki finally got that interview! Allen isn't that amazing! Oh.. his wife is.." She turned to Allen. Allen's eyes stared in horror. He quickly stood up and grabbed his jacket before running out of the apartment.

He was a few blocks away within minutes from a heavy run. It began snowing as Allen looked up at the sky. _'Why did I run away? Those are childish thoughts that only seem to occupy my life now. I'm not afraid of Tyki. Then what am I afraid of?' _His breathing slowed as he began walking down a narrow sidewalk in the park.

_'I wish things could have gone differently. I know he was drunk, I know it was an accident. I know he wanted sex for so long, so why am I afraid to be near him? I don't want to see that emptiness in his eyes. Do I mean nothing to him?' _Allen sadly smiled at the snow.

Allen huffed and pulled his jacket on. He sat on a bench a few feet away from him. "D-Damn freaking c-cold." He curled into his legs and closed his eyes. He continued to smile to himself.

His eyes flashed open when he felt someone hit him in the head. He held the sore spot and stared at the giant before him. "What the fuck BaKanda!" The other only huffed and folded his arms. "You made Lenalee upset."

Allen glared and shrugged. "Is that all you came here for?" Kanda glared. "Why are you such an asshole to her?" Allen was beyond annoyed. "Why does it matter to you?" Kanda glared harder. "I might not of known her as long as you have, but she still means a lot to me." Allen felt his stomach drop.

He stood up and pushed past Kanda. "I don't care." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and ignored the other man yelling to him.

* * *

><p>He woke up slowly and stretched. He shot up out of bed when his hand brushed something warm. His eyes turned to see Tyki naked beside him sleeping peacefully.<p>

Allen's body froze as the other slowly woke up. "Shounen? What's wrong?" Allen looked down at his own body, which was completely naked. "T-Tyki.. did we?"

Tyki's hand was softly holding the other boys. "Shounen, you don't remember?" Allen's lips were quivering. "T-Tyki I.. I want to go h-home." Tyki stared in horror. "I don't understand, did I do something wrong?"

Allen felt his cheeks prickle with tears. "P-Please let me go home T-Tyki." Tyki sighed and slid out of bed. He put Allen's clothes beside the younger and left the room.

Allen stood up but collapsed on the floor. His entire lower body stung. He felt himself crying silently, the tears came harder. He quickly dressed in pain and peeked out of the room. Tyki was nowhere, Allen quickly made his way for the door.

The walk back to his place wasn't too long, but it was cold. He sighed and didn't stop himself from crying. _'I-I slept with him, did I go over there begging?! Why the hell was I there! I only remember running away from Kanda last night.'_

Finally safe within his home he bolted the doors shut. He ran up to his room and slammed the door. It hurt when he fell on his bed, only wincing in return. He curled under the blankets. "I'm a stupid child, I-I just wanted him to love me."

Allen bit his lip and choked on his sobs. "This is stupid, I'm not a teenager anymore. This is life." He wiped his eyes and stood up, slightly wincing. "If that bastard thinks of me as a toy then he doesn't know whats coming."

Allen glared at the stack of movies beside his bed and the top drawer of his nightstand. "That man.. why did he come for me in the park." Allen wrapped his arms around his legs as he sank back on his bed.

Allen shook his head. "Why am I the biggest bawl baby alive..?" He chewed on his lip. "Why am I running from everything? I'll just tell Tyki I don't want this kind of relationship. I'll grow up right now."

He wiped his eyes and changed his clothes. He walked past the mirror on his wall before stopping and putting on his fake smile. "As long as they believe it's real."

With that he called a taxi and was at work on time. He didn't see Lenalee or Tyki and smiled, already a good day in his mind. Allen was drawing excitedly when Lenalee came in. He didn't bother making eye contact and all in all, just ignored her.

He smiled to himself as he drew his favorite character from his book. Lenalee would glance at Allen occasionally before returning her eyes back to her work. Tyki came to work about 20 minutes after Lenalee.

He quickly tossed his things beside his desk and began working. Him and Lenalee occasionally made eye contact sending distress messages to the other in their emails.

Allen giggled as he finished his drawing. He stuffed it in his desk drawer and checked his emails tiredly. Tyki coughed and Allen looked at him. "There are cough drops in the top drawer of you desk." He said plainly before turning back to his laptop.

Lenalee sighed and leaned on her arm. "Hey Al, is something up?" Allen looked at Lenalee and shook his head. "No, just tired." Lenalee nodded. "You didn't call last night. Did you make it home safely?"

Allen tensed a little. "Yeah." Lenalee smiled and nodded. "I'm glad. Hurry up and finish working, lunch is in a few hours and I'm already hungry." Allen chuckled and nodded.

XxXxX

Allen put away his binder and stretched. "Alright miss Li, will you accompany me to the sushi restaurant down the street?" He said holding out his arm to her as he stood up. She giggled and nodded. "Let's go before my brother happens to drop by."

Allen sighed and looked at Tyki. "You can come too." Tyki's face seemed to glow as he hopped up and Lenalee giggled while shaking her head. "You two."

XxXxX

Then were all finished ordering and Lenalee was chatting with Tyki about upcoming sales, while Allen was staring at his phone. Lenalee took a sip from her drink. "Allen whatcha doing?"

Allen looked up. "When my book series is finished, I'll have to start another one. So I'm thinking of ideas for the characters and the plot." Lenalee giggled. "You worry about work too much Al, just remember us okay?"

Allen nodded. Lenalee poked Tyki. "We saw your interview yesterday, it's was really good. I'm so glad the company is expanding to America." Allen was still staring blankly at his phone pretending to text.

Tyki hung his head. "Yes, it's nice but sad too." Allen looked up. "What's sad?" Both Lenalee and Tyki stared, Lenalee breaking the silence. "Because the branches in America need supervisors.. So, the interview was Tyki's last one here."

Allen raised his eyebrow. "You're not doing anymore interviews? Why not?" Tyki's eyes were betraying his blank expression, Allen saw the sadness welling in them. "Shounen, I was hoping you'd watch the interview so I wouldn't have to tell you this in person.

"But I'm moving to America." Allen's face went completely blank as he stared at Tyki. "M-Moving?" Tyki nodded. "It's a transfer as well as a promotion. Lulu thinks it'll be good for us."

"L-Lulu." Tyki bit his lip. "I thought that's why you came over last night. To say goodbye." Allen's lips quivered. "C-Came over t-to say g-goodbye." Tyki held Allen's hand in his. "Shounen, I didn't expect to get the transfer, but my job is important. You know how much I've wanted the promotion."

Allen was silence as both Tyki and Lenalee held apologetic looks. Allen smiled and looked at Tyki. "I hope it goes really well, I know there are lots of good manga authors in America." Allen nodded as he agreed with himself. "I know you'll do great there, you're one of the best."

Tyki bit his lip as he rubbed his thumb on Allen's hand. "I'll come visit you shounen." Allen nodded. "When do you have to leave?"

"In a few days, once we've finished packing." Allen smiled. "I guess I wish you good luck."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is it for this chapter, obviously Allen is completely clueless on what is feelings are for Tyki and Kanda, hopefully next chapter will be him getting ravished. Sorry for no delicious lemon scenes aside from the *cough* rape. Hopefully I can get a new chapter out there soon ;D Thanks again, please review!<strong>


	4. Intensity

**Hello ;) So this chapter has more rated M warnings for lemon. The very beginning has some Poker pair, if you don't like it you can skip past the flashback. Hopefully soon I'll get some Yullen chapters in it, I was also thinking about some Laven or Arekan? Let me know what you guys think. **

* * *

><p>Allen was strewn on his couch eating chocolate. It'd been two days since Tyki and his wife life for America. Allen curled into himself as he remembered the departure.<p>

**{FLASH BACK} Poker Pair D; Sorry!**

* * *

><p><em>His wife had gone a day early to get the apartment ready, Tyki was in Allen's living room watching Allen cry his eyes out. "Shounen, I don't know what to do." Allen kept crying into Tyki's arms. "I l-love you Tyki!" Tyki rubbed circles in Allen's back. "Shounen, don't cry. I'll start crying." Allen looked up at Tyki, surprised to find tears streaming down the others face.<em>

_"T-Tyki, you'll never forget me. Promise me!" Tyki nodded and hugged Allen. "I could never forget you." Allen only cried harder. "Tyki. Give me one last good memory." Tyki caressed Allen's face. "Like a date shounen?" Allen shook his head quickly. "I want you inside me Tyki." Tyki's face went blank as he stared in shock. _

_"Shounen? We've only done it once before.. are you sure you want this to be the last thing we do together?" Allen nodded and held Tyki tighter. "Please Tyki."_

_Tyki's mouth was connected with Allen's in seconds. Tyki's fingers were becoming brave as they trailed along Allen's sides until they found the bottom of Allen's shirt, pulling it over the younger boys head. Allen's mouth once again collided with Tyki's. _

_Soon they were both naked and sweating, both hungry for the other. Tyki's third finger slid in Allen's tight hole and he curled them. Allen moaned and twitched. "T-Tyki I need you." _

_Tyki nodded and slid his fingers out. He rubbed his already slick member against Allen and slowly sheathed himself in the younger. Allen's eyes were tightly shut as he breathed in and out while Tyki let him adjust. _

_Allen's breath began to even out as he softly moaned. "T-Tyki move." Tyki didn't have to be told twice. His thrusts started slow as Allen was still feeling pains of shock whenever Tyki went deeper._

_Within thrusts, ecstasy enveloped his mind. Tyki's ragged breath wasn't nearly as loud as Allen's moans. With each thrust Allen was getting closer to his climax, but as he neared the only thing that flashed in his mind was Kanda._

_He remembered watching Kanda drink his sake with his soba, how his tongue swirled around chop sticks. Images of Kanda thrusting into him, making him moan. He wanted Kanda in him instead, he didn't care about the cruel words Kanda spat at him, he needed Kanda in him._

_Suddenly he felt a hand around his throbbing member. Tyki was biting along Allen's back as his thrusts were anything but gentle, luckily Allen was stretched enough. _

_Allen's mind flooded once again with Kanda licking his body, touching every sensitive part of his skin. Allen shuddered as he spilled himself all over his couch, Tyki soon pulled out and came._

_They two collapsed. Winding themselves together, covered in sweat and semen. _

* * *

><p><strong>{End of Flashback} Probably last of Poker Pair ;D<strong>

Allen held himself in his arms and sighed. _'He didn't even remember raping me.. Why did I beg him like that? But why.. why did Kanda keep popping up in my damn head!'_

Allen scratched his head furiously. "Stupid baka." He heard a soft knock on his door, barely audible but he heard it. He stood up and practically ran for the door. He opened it and gave the person a blank expression.

"What is it Lenalee?" She bit her lip and smiled. "Lavi, Kanda and my adorable self brought you cake." Allen giggled and let them inside. Lavi sat on the couch and started looking around.

"Hey moyashi-chan." Allen's eyebrow twitched as Lenalee went to the kitchen to grab plates. "Lavi not you too." Lavi grinned as Kanda sat farthest away from Allen.

"What's that smell?" Allen gave him a what-the-hell look. "What do you mean?" Lavi looked at Kanda who also stared, but with an angrily curious expression. "I don't smell anything dumbass." Lavi sighed and turned back to Allen. "I'd tell you.. but I think you already know what it is."

Allen went completely pink. "S-Shut up Lavi before I tape that loud mouth of yours shut." Lavi shrieked and giggled. "Allen! We need to text more or something because you can't just leave me in the dark."

Allen hid his face in a throw pillow. "S-Shush. It's better if you're in the dark, because I am too." Lavi sighed and poked Allen's side. "Hey look on the bright side, there aren't stains."

Allen sideways glared. "This is why I hate you Lavi." Lavi pouted. "I thought you were infatuated with me." Lenalee giggled as she brought the plates and set them in front of the group. "Oh Lavi, didn't you know. He's infatuated with Kanda."

Allen sucked in his breath and stared at Lenalee. "What!? Lenalee! I never said I was!" He avoided Kanda's intense stare. "T-That's not true K-Kanda. I swear it's not."

Lenalee tilted her head innocently. "What are you talking about Allen? Of course it's true. Come here Kanda I'll show you." With that Lenalee dragged Kanda to Allen's room with Lavi and Allen following closely behind her.

Lenalee pointed to a stack of movies and vibrator on top of them on Allen's nightstand. Kanda stared in horror as he knelt down to see the titles of the movies.

"All are the ones you've acted in, see Kanda he does loovveee you." Lavi said with excitement. Kanda didn't move as he examined the nightstand further to see two bottles of lube, one completely empty and a half full bottle.

Allen punched Lavi in the back of the head. "YOU TOLD LENALEE!?" Lavi groaned as he rubbed his head, Allen ignored the eyes that were on him. "Lavi! What else did you tell her!?" Lavi held up his hands in defense. "Just that you were planning on making out with Kanda." Allen's eyes grew dark.

"Lavi. I'm going to kill you now, don't scream." Lavi scrambled backwards and shrieked. "Heeeyy Al! I was playing! I didn't tell her anything I swear, give her credit for figuring it out on her own."

Allen hung his head. "I'm going to go jump in front of a bus, because I doubt a car will kill me enough." He turned and left the room with Lavi following close behind him. Allen plopped on his couch and took a large piece of cake onto his plate. Lavi sat beside him and rested his hand on his cheek.

"Does she know?" Lavi blinked, surprised. "She figured it out on her own. She's just waiting for you to come to her." Allen sighed and took another bite from his cake.

"Did you tell her?" Lavi shook his head. "You had bruises Allen, she's your best friend. She does love you." Allen chewed on his spoon as Lenalee and Kanda came back from the room.

Allen didn't bother looking at either of them. Lenalee sat beside Allen and slowly ate a piece of cake. "I didn't want you to worry." Everyone stared at Allen.

"Because I know you'd harass him, and hurt him. I wanted him." Allen wiped his eyes as he set the plate down and cuddled a pillow. "So I didn't tell you. Because I didn't want to burden you more than I already have.

"It's not the best excuse, but it's the truth Lena." The silence was driving Lavi insane, Lenalee stared at Allen. "Al, you don't have to carry those burdens. So from now on I promise you won't have to talk to Tyki ever again."

Allen stared at Lenalee in horror. "What?" Lenalee hugged Allen. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I let him take you out drinking. I thought you understood what that meant. Or he'd have the decency to keep himself in his pants."

Allen's eyes continued to widen. "L-Lena-" Lavi hugged Allen from behind. "Yeah Al I'll kill him if he tries that crap again." Allen was looking back and forth between the two.

"L-Lavi! Lenalee! I'm a grown man." Lenalee was crying into Allen's shoulder. "Allen, promise me you won't see him ever again." Allen groaned. "Lenalee, he is in America last time I checked, I can't really see him can I?"

Lenalee nodded. "Good now we'll set you up on dates so you can get married and be happy." Allen groaned. "I don't want to get married Lenalee, you're acting like Komui." Lenalee stiffened. "Not married? No we can't have that. Allen you have to!"

Allen was on the verge of crying. "Lenalee there isn't anyone to marry." Lavi rolled his eyes. "Allen do we have to start asking men on the street to go out with you?"

Allen was once again pink. "Guy's I'm going to kill you if you don't stop." Lenalee giggled. "Swear it Allen, I won't let you get hurt again."

Allen sighed and nodded. "Alright, I won't." Lenalee continued hugging Allen. Lavi looked over at a confused as freak Kanda. "So wait.. what the hell?" All three of them looked at Kanda.

Allen went completely red and hid his face in Lenalee's chest. "You showed him. I hate you."

Lenalee rubbed circles in Allen's back. "Awe Al, it had to be told. It was getting weird." Allen groaned. "It's like that one guy in high school, you remember the soccer play-" Lenalee shushed Allen and glared. "Lavi is here Allen."

Allen smirked. "Oh really? I remember you going in my room and showing Kanda something he wasn't supposed to see. You remember?" Lenalee's were huge.

"Allen.. I'll buy you whatever you want. I'll do anything but if you dare say anything I'll kill us both." Allen giggled. "Then stop showing everyone you meet my personal life you creep."

Allen sighed and looked at the cake. "I seriously hate you Lenalee."

* * *

><p>It'd been about an hour since Lenalee and Lavi left Allen alone. They ended up watching a romantic comedy and Kanda complained the entire movie. He'd insult every cheesy line someone said, and any kissing he'd groan in disgust.<p>

Lavi and Lenalee ended up leaving to go have some quality time together. Kanda passed out during the movie and didn't show any signs of waking up. Allen stared at Kanda's body.

He picked up a blanket from a cupboard in the hallway and laid it over Kanda. He admired the others perfectly toned next and jaw, Allen's head flooded with his thoughts while having sex with Tyki.

He quickly brushed them off and hurried to his room. He closed the door and flopped on his bed. He looked towards the bathroom and thought of taking a bath. He looked at the stack of movies on his nightstand and the dildo laying on top.

He bit his lip and grabbed the small tool. He grabbed his bottle of lube and began unbuttoning his pants. Once he was completely naked he turned on the hot water in the bathroom.

After a few moments of waiting for the tub to fill up he left the door cracked open to vent some of the steam. He stepped inside and rubbed the water on his body, his fingers gently brushed his nipples. His eyes closed as he brushed over them again.

He felt his body collect goose-bumps when he began rubbing the bud between his fingers. He smiled as he imagined Kanda touching him there. He imagined Kanda's hands sliding lower, getting curious.

His hand wrapped around his member, pumping it to life. Allen put both his legs on either side of the tub as he rubbed the lube on his entrance. He slowly slid his index finger in just like he'd done many times before.

His second finger didn't slide in as effortlessly, once inside he thrust them in and out moaning louder than he thought. He pinched his left nipple as he continued shoving his fingers in deeper.

He moaned excitedly when he inserted his third finger. He curled them like Tyki had done but it wasn't nearly as pleasurable. He considered getting out of the tub and begging Kanda to touch him.

He lubed the dildo and rubbed it against his entrance. He slowly slid it in, moaning in delight. His muscles weren't nearly as tight as they were with Tyki. He began moving the dildo in and out slowly at first.

Eventually he was working at a quick speed. He completely ignored the fact someone else was in his house, as his moans were loud and filled with ecstasy.

**{Kanda POV} **

My eyes quickly shot open when I heard it. That wasn't something you'd hear in my house. I sat up immediately and remembered I was in the moyashi's house. Had he gotten himself hurt? How the hell was I supposed to know!

I was up the stairs in seconds. I weaved around a laundry basket and stood outside his room hoping I wasn't imagining the sounds. What if he is trying to kill himself? I slowly opened the door and saw no one in the room, just a light from the bathroom.

There was steam coming from the door. Shit he's trying to drown himself. I wanted to run, that was until I clearly heard the cry. I froze dead in my tracks, it wasn't a cry you'd hear from someone being drowned, no. It was a moan, my name in a moan.

For a minute I stood there listening to the moans, the cries for release. My stomach felt hot, then I noticed something I should of noticed earlier. The dildo on the stack of movies, wasn't there.

My attention turned back to the door as I gulped. "Nyaa~ K-Kandaah, h-harder." I should of left. I didn't even realize I had started walking towards the bathroom unconsciously.

**{Narrative POV}**

Allen quickly noticed the door opening and Kanda staring at him with a blank expression. He didn't stop shoving the dildo in and out of him as he stared at the other. "K-Kandaahh. H-Hah, please."

He continued to stare at the other from lust dazed eyes. Kanda nodded as he knelt beside Allen and replaced Allen's hands on the dildo with his own. He stared into the others eyes as he slid the silicone object in and out of Allen.

Allen's moans didn't go unheard as his head fell back against the tubs edge. The water was completely drained as Kanda climbed in the tub on top of Allen. Their mouths collided as their tongues danced together.

Kanda still pushed the dildo in further earning more moans and heavy breathing from the other. He flicked on the vibrator and Allen seemed to get louder the deeper Kanda pushed it in.

Allen's face was completely flushed as he spread his legs further open for the other. Kanda unbuttoned his pants and pulled off his shirt. He slicked his aching member up and pulled the dildo out and replaced it with himself.

Allen moaned in ecstasy at the new feeling. Kanda was huge, roughly 7 inches. Allen's dildo was 4. Tyki, was 5. Kanda was stretching Allen beyond compare. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck as their kiss started where it left off.

Soon enough Kanda was thrusting into Allen, unable to control himself as he sped up and pushed himself in as deep as Allen could take him. Allen's moans had gotten more raspy and loud.

"K-Kandah, I am-" He was cut off when he felt Kanda's hand around his erection, and Kanda's mouth on his right nipple. Allen moaned and pushed himself against Kanda. He came seconds later, Kanda was still thrusting into the other as he pulled out and spilled himself on the other.

Kanda couldn't hold himself up as he collapsed on top of Allen, who in return was gracefully asleep. After a few minutes of regaining his sanity, Kanda looked in horror at the sleeping Allen.

He immediately cleaned up the mess, he pulled Allen out of the tub after washing the younger off. He carried Allen to his bed and dressed him. He washed the dildo and replaced it back on top of the movies.

He went back into the bathroom and began scrubbing the mess up quickly and quietly as to not wake the younger. When he was finished he shut off the lights and quickly went back downstairs.

He curled onto the couch and passed out rather quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you don't mind a little cliff hanger, obviously Allen's going to be sore when he wakes up. But what should I do with Kanda? Will he feel guilty and deny it? The possibilities are driving me insane. ;D Please review!<strong>

**-Sick**


	5. New faces

**Hai cuties~ So.. I decided to hell with the separation, constant poker pair. It's time for the gold, as you saw in the previous chapter a little Yullen scene. I don't want to make my characters seem too insanely attached to one another, but maybe I should give a little Laven tease. I don't personally have an OTP from dgm, because as long as its yaoi I'll ship it. Unless its like KomuixAllen.. but then again ;D **

**Without further distractions, please enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Allen slowly opened his eyes to a well lit room, the sun shone past the curtain giving him a nice warmth from its glare. He scratched his neck and stretched, wincing from the pain. He remembered his actions in the tub, but had no reelection of walking back to his bed.<p>

Slowly and carefully he slid out of bed and checked the bathroom, see no signs of anything weird happening in the bathroom.

Deciding his imagination was being stubborn, he threw on his bathrobe and walked downstairs. He peeked around the corner to find the Japanese man watching the news. Allen silently cursed himself and walked towards the kitchen.

"Morning Kanda, did you already eat?" The man stiffened and sideways stared at the other. "No." Allen nodded and pulled open the fridge door. "What would you like to eat?"

Kanda shut off the TV and stood up, making his way into the kitchen. "Doesn't matter." Allen gave him a dull stare. "Alright, pancakes it is then." He began making the batter as Kanda sat himself down on a bar stool.

"Did you sleep well? I would of woken you up to go to the guest room but you didn't even budge. Lenalee kept throwing pillows at you but nothing."

Kanda stared at the other and nodded. "It was fine, when did you go to bed?"

Allen stiffened and stared at the other. "Just a little while after you did." Kanda nodded slowly. Allen poured a few circles onto a pan and grabbed a spatula. "Did you see anything interesting last night Kanda?"

Kanda stared at the other confused. "Is there something I wasn't supposed to see?" Allen quickly shook his head. "You're just making me confused."

Kanda shrugged as Allen poured the other a cup of coffee. "Say Kanda, I'm not doing anything today. Would you maybe hang out with me?"

The silence grew thicker every second Kanda didn't answer. "Hang out with you? Where?" Allen gave an internal sigh of relief. "I was going to go to the mall and then the bookstore. You want to come with?"

Kanda shrugged. "Sure Moyashi." Allen sighed as his eyebrow twitched.

* * *

><p><strong>Um author note: What the hell kind of car does Allen even have? I was picturing him with like a bike or something and was like wait.. when he slept with Tyki the first time didn't he go to Lavi's house in something? The struggle of remembering! UPDATE: I reread it, so xD I guess he does have his own car. I'm creative ;DD ;-; jk.<strong>

* * *

><p>Allen and Kanda were sitting at a booth with a talkative Lenalee and a nodding Lavi. They had ran into the two at the mall and Lenalee insisted they go out for lunch.<p>

"Hey Yu-Chan, how come you and Allen were hanging out this morning. Did you and Allen do the dirty last night when we left?"

Kanda went bright red and Allen rolled his eyes. "Lavi that's stupid, he wouldn't even wake up at all. I just took a bath and went to bed. End of story." Kanda turned towards Allen who looked serious.

"Moyashi?" Allen turned towards Kanda with a clueless look plastered to his face. "What now baka?" Kanda blinked and shook his head. "Nothing." Kanda turned back to his Soba as Lenalee and Lavi stared.

"Soo you two did sleep together?" Allen sighed. "No Lavi, I'm pretty sure Kanda is straight." Allen picked at his food suddenly uninterested in it. Kanda's fingers touched Allen's hand under the table. Allen momentarily froze before returning to eating, he felt himself blushing just slightly.

Lenalee was scratching her head in irritation as Lavi went on and on about their sexual activities the night before. "Lavi this is why I didn't want to have sex with you."

Lavi grinned. "Oh but your begging said otherwise." Lenalee's face went hot pink as she glared at her food. "You're stupid." Lavi continued smiling as the waitress left the bill.

Lavi ended up paying for everyone's meal, Allen was silent the rest of the time they were there. Kanda's fingers never left Allen's.

Lavi turned back to the group and Lenalee giggled. "Hey Allen.. can you ditch Kanda for a few? I need you really bad." Allen's eyebrow was raised. "Need me? What for?"

Lenalee was blushing and avoiding eye contact with everyone at the table. "Allen it's serious." Allen sighed and scooted past Kanda. The two said their farewells and quickly hurried down to a shop near the end of the mall.

Allen read the sign and turned to Lenalee. "No." Lenalee pouted. "Allen please I need you to help me." Allen groaned as he was dragged into an "adult" store.

They were greeted by a girl with short blue hair. "Hi~ Welcome to Kamelot's toy shop. If you need help looking for something, I'm your girl." Lenalee nodded. "Do you have any.. vibrators?" The girl nodded and walked out from behind the counter.

She led the to a stack of selves near the back of the store. "What size do you want?" Lenalee stared at the collection. "I've never used one before." The girl nodded and looked at Allen. "Al if you aren't going to help her how will she know what size she wants?"

Allen blushed and turned away as Lenalee stared. "That explains where you got the dildo Allen. What size is best?" Allen groaned before turning back to the shelf and pulling a package off the shelf.

Lenalee stared at the object now in her hands. "Can we get something like handcuffs too?" Allen stared at her sideways before sighing. "Alright." He looked at the girl before turning and walking towards a shelf a few rows away. He pulled a few off and handed them to Lenalee.

"Two for both of you. Because your hands will have to be cuffed to each of the posts on your bed.. and one just won't do."

Lenalee gave a determined nod. "Allen how do you know so much about this stuff?" Allen blushed and turned away. "I worked here during college to pay my rent."

Lenalee giggled. "So you really never let me know where you worked because you worked at a sex store?" Allen blushed as the girl with spiky hair giggled. "So it's your first time using the toys? I'd recommend lube. It'll make things more fun."

Lenalee nodded and followed the girl to the lube, dragging Allen with her. By the time they returned to the mall to still find the two boys sitting they had filled a plain black bag full of goodies.

"Lavi-Chan~" Lenalee giggled as she hugged her boyfriend while Allen shuffled behind her, carrying her bag. He plopped it in Lena's hand and returned to his spot.

Lavi eyed the two and then the bag. "Is it a birthday present Lena?" She bit her lip and nodded.

Allen groaned as he scooted towards the wall. "Awwee! Al-chan! It wasn't that bad right? I'm a great girl to shop with yes?" Allen glared from the corner of his eye.

"It wasn't so bad, the fact you had to tell her about my entire sex life was the thing I was close to strangling you for." Lenalee giggled and Lavi tried peeking in the bag only to have his head pushed away by a blushing Lenalee.

"Lavi it's for after the party." Lavi pouted and Lenalee gave him one of her determined stares. "Fine Lena-chan."

Allen smiled as the two fought over the bag in the cutest way imaginable. Within that instant images of Kanda shoving a dildo into him in his bathtub flooded his mind.

Allen squeaked and the entire table went silent. "S-Sorry." He said shyly and turned away. He stared at the table as more continued to slam into him. He looked at Lenalee with an extremely violent blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears.

Lenalee stared. "Allen.. You want some water?" He nodded biting his lip, as he held his legs closely together. He quickly took the full glass of water and drank it in seconds. "C-Can I have more Lenalee?" She pushed Lavi's glass to Allen who did the same as with the first.

"I think I need to get going L-Lenalee." She stared at him hard. "What's wrong?" Allen shook his head. "I need to go."

After he made his escape from the group with a protesting Lenalee trying to follow him he quickly found a single toilet bathroom in the mall. He leaned against the wall panting hard.

His pants were tight and it was getting hot too quickly for his liking. His hand grasped the front of his jeans as he massaged them, moaning silently into the empty bathroom.

He slid down the wall and continued rubbing the large bulge that had seemed to continue growing as he imagined Kanda screwing him in his own bathtub. Suddenly there was pounding on the door and his head jerked towards it in horror. "Open up Moyashi."

He froze but realized he needed to come up with an excuse. He stood and unlocked the door only to have the dark haired man push his way in, shutting and locking the door behind him.

The two stared at each other for minutes. "Are you sick or something? Why did you run off?"

Allen stilled stared. "I-It's nothing I was just feeling nauseous. I think it's better now." Kanda nodded as his eyes fell down to the bulge in Allen's pants.

He smirked. "Nauseous huh?" Allen went red again. "Y-Yes." He shifted uncomfortably as he turned his crotch from Kanda's prying eyes. "Hmm I don't think that's the whole story, Moyashi."

Allen was pinned against the wall in seconds as his mind completely adjusted to the situation. "N-Nya! Kanda what are yo-" His eyes went wide as Kanda's knee was pressed firmly against his aching bulge.

Allen moaned and leaned against Kanda's chest for support. "H-Harder Kanda." Kanda complied quickly as his began rubbing his knee back and forth. Allen's mouth was latched onto Kanda's collar bone that was exposed to him.

Allen worked along Kanda's neck making sure not to leave a single red mark behind. Kanda's fingers unbuttoned Allen's pants and swiftly pulled them down.

He pinned Allen against the ground and unbuttoned his own pants. Both of their erections were now fully exposed to the increasingly hot air. Allen's mouth was connected against Kanda's seconds later.

Their mouths worked with one another, bruising and tempting the other. Kanda's fingers were under Allen's shirt as he gently pinched Allen's left nipple, earning a moan and an opening from the younger boys mouth.

Kanda's tongue took no mercy on the other as their hungry tongues danced with the other. Both mapping each delicious part of the others mouth.

Allen liked the submissive role given to him, he accepted it without question. Kanda's fingers were replaced by his tongue as Allen greedily licked them. When Kanda pulled them out he spread Allen's legs. "Hurry Kanda, I need you."

Kanda tried preparing Allen as fast as he could, soon enough he was inside of Allen. Allen's arms were too tight around his neck as he stared at Allen's shut eyes. Allen slowly opened them and blushed. "Kanda.. hurry."

The thrusts weren't too merciful even starting, Kanda's boner was raging and enjoying the warmth that enveloped his length. His entire body was in bliss, the more Allen tried to keep his moans down the more hard he got.

He picked Allen up and set him on the counter as he started thrusting harder into Allen. Allen mewled and moaned and delight with the sensations of Kanda's length inside him, Kanda's lips on his neck, and Kanda's fingers around his waist.

Both were in pure bliss as Kanda came into Allen first, Allen whined as his throbbing member ached even more than before. Once Kanda had pulled out he dropped on his knees and took Allen into his mouth. Allen's eyes went wide as his head was thrown back. "F-Fuck, K-Kanda."

Kanda grinned around Allen's length and continued to bob his head on the others member. Allen's fingers were in Kanda's hair as his release came easy and quickly.

Kanda swallowed everything Allen fed him. Allen leaned against the mirror panting as Kanda stood up and wiped his mouth. Their eyes locked together for a second before Kanda's lips were on Allen's.

Allen blushed when Kanda helped him off the sink and dressed him. Kanda and Allen were silent as they walked back to the table. Allen inwardly groaned when he saw Lenalee and Lavi hadn't left yet.

Lenalee was pouting and Lavi was picking his teeth. The two sat across from the couple once again. "Allen you didn't throw up did you?" Allen looked at Lenalee and nodded.

Lenalee sucked in her breath and stared at Allen. "Allen what happened to your eyes? They are auburn.. like Tyki's!" Allen tilted his head. "What? Who is Tyki?"

The entire group stared at Allen who carried a genuine clueless expression. "Uh guys?" Lenalee bit her lip and handed Allen a small mirror from her purse. Allen stared in the mirror. "What?"

He looked up at her and raised his eyebrow. "They've always been this color." He turned to Lavi. "Are you guys okay?"

Lenalee grabbed Allen's face and stared into his eyes. "They are normal now. How the hell..?" Allen was staring in horror at the girl before pushing her away. "That's cruel, are you making fun of me or something?"

He sighed when no one answered him. He stood up and shook his head. "It's one thing to make fun of me, but to actually just continue the joke is cruel enough." He turned and left the group.

Lavi watched Allen walk away and turned to Lenalee. "When he got a little angry just now.. they turned auburn again and then back." Lenalee nodded. "How though?"

Lavi scratched his head and looked at Kanda then to Lenalee. "Was he angry when he got back or something? And what about that thing with Tyki?" Lenalee stared at the table. "There is no way in hell Allen was lying, he couldn't keep a straight face lying. There's always something there you can see it..

"But that.. that was real. He doesn't know who Tyki is?" Kanda took a drink from his cup. "Who the hell is Tyki?"

The couple looked at Kanda. "We went over to his house yesterday because Allen lost someone he loved.." Kanda nodded. "So the guys dead?"

Lenalee choked. "No Kanda, he moved to America. But they were really close.. before Tyki raped him. It was only a few weeks ago." Kanda's face went dark. "Someone raped the Moyashi? A few damn weeks ago?"

Lenalee nodded as she bit her lip to keep from crying, Lavi rubbed her hand as he turned to Kanda. "You remember that day we were at Lenalee's apartment and he ran out when that commercial was on?" Kanda nodded.

"That was Tyki, he raped Allen and he had no where else to go.. So I talked to him. It helped him, he doesn't even seem phased by it now. I think he just needs to find someone to keep him company. If someone doesn't, he might go insane."

Kanda stared at the two. "I can keep him company." He blurted out before inwardly cursing himself. Lavi giggled and crooned. "Yes! Yu-chan can keep Al-chan company and become lovers! I knew you had a thing for him, you dirty samurai." He whispered in giggle.

Kanda glared and groaned before feeling for his sword. Sighing in disappointment when he felt no hilt on his side. "I will chop you in half if you dare call me by my name again."

Lenalee giggled before resuming her bubbly face. "Lavi your birthday is in a few days too! I'm so excited." Lavi nodded. "I was thinking birthday sex, some more birthday sex and then sex everyday for the rest of my life. That'd be a good present."

Her face dropped and she glared. "You get zero sex for the rest of your life." Lavi looked like he was going to cry. "Wuuuh! Lena! That's so mean! I thought loved me!" He pouted and turned away from Lenalee who giggled and poked his side.

Kanda groaned and turned away as well. "You guys are disgusting." The couple on the opposite side of the table just giggled and tickled each other.

* * *

><p>Allen grumpily sat on Lenalee's couch with a pestering Komui beside him harassing Lavi about his sister. Allen stared at the t.v blankly as the group of people maneuvered around the apartment.<p>

Tiedoll was pestering Kanda about marriage, Lenalee was complaining to Komui about being annoying, and there was Allen. He didn't know the few people who were there.

Someone named Daisya was cackling in the corner with someone named Marie. Someone named Miranda was beside them, she looked as if she was about to cry.

There was a grumpy looking, short man sitting beside Lavi. Allen studied them and imagined how delightful it would be if he could kill them, even for a second. Just one. He wanted to strangle them with his bare hands.

He wanted to watch them gag on the remaining life they would have before he ended theirs. He inwardly smiled and stared at the wall.

Lenalee was handing out beers to a few of the people there, Lavi graciously accepted one. Allen wasn't one who got drunk in front of people, Lenalee knew this all too well.

There was another knock on the door and Allen sighed. Great, more annoying people. Lenalee giggled and shoved a girl in front of Allen within seconds. Allen looked up and smiled. "Rhode!" The little girl hugged Allen who hugged her happily in return. "Why are you here?"

Rhode giggled. "I know Lavi from high school, he invited me. I had no idea you knew him!" Allen smiled. "It's so good to see you." Rhode burrowed herself beside Allen and cuddled close to him. "You aren't being social?" Allen shrugged and shook his head.

Rhode giggled, out the corner of her eye she saw someone glaring at her. She turned slightly to see a long haired man with a terrifying glare on his face. She grinned and snuggled closer to Allen.

The two chatted for quite a few hours until they both decided it was time to turn in for the night. Rhode clung to Allen as she sneered to the man with the pony-tail and death glare.

Allen walked Rhode to her cab and waved her off. He breathed in the cold night air, smiling. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began his walk home. It wasn't long before he felt a hand smoothly wrap around his waist.

He stopped and turned to see a well dressed man with his hair tied back, he had auburn eyes much like Rhode's and Tyki's. Allen's smile became bigger. "Milleni. You shouldn't sneak up on us, for a second I thought we were going to get mugged."

The man laughed a raspy chuckle. "I see. I didn't realize his other side awoke. Tell me how this happened?" Allen shrugged. "I don't know, I wasn't awoken until the aftermath spewed in.

"I'm not confident enough to start questioning his friends. Tell me, are my eyes golden Adam?"

The man nodded and smiled. "You'll be home soon Neah. I know it's hard protecting Allen, but he created you and I hope he can realize you exist sometime before its too late."

Neah's smile faded. "Adam, he's having the thoughts again. As if his 8 year old self is awakening, I don't want him to hurt anyone else anymore Adam. You'll watch over him won't you?" The Earl nodded. "Rhode has been with him for a few years, she had no idea it was even him until she described him to me."

Neah's smile once again returned to Allen's features. "Then I'd best be off.. On second thought, would you walk me home? I don't want Allen to get hurt."

Adam smiled and wrapped his hand around Allen's arm.

The two were snuggling closely on the couch eating popcorn and enjoying a movie. "Tyki loves Allen." Neah stopped chewing." Tyki is a new member of the family since I've last seen them yes?"

The Earl nodded. "Have you met him?" Neah shook his head. "No but earlier this week his friends were near me and I was awoken. They brought up my eyes so I thought I'd ask."

Adam ate a few more pieces of popcorn. "How did you awaken? I thought there were only specific times when you'd wake up. Mostly to protect him, but there are other reasons?"

Neah nodded. "He's started.. having sex. I wake up usually by the time its over, so I just tend to his body until I know he won't be hurt. Except.. his mind, it goes blank sometimes when he's having sex. He only remembers a few times. I'm not sure which, but I think something is wrong with his head now."

Adam kissed Neah's head. "Neah, there's always been something wrong with him. Tell me the details though." Neah chuckled. "He was pleasuring himself in the bathroom, and a pony-tail man came in. Things escalated.. and he had no recollection of that happening.

"He also didn't remember the second time he had sex with Tyki, the one I was asking about earlier. He'd been crying hard and he went begging the other man for love.

"I honestly was afraid I'd have to take over and do something. But Tyki was kind to him.. However something is very wrong with that man, I can't put my finger on it but he scares Allen.."

Adam raised his eyebrow. "That's odd.. I'll look into it. In the mean time keep him safe, don't reveal yourself and try to hide the eyes." Adam kissed the top of Neah's head. "I'll see you soon my love."

* * *

><p><strong>;D Please review! I'm not sure what I'm going to do with the Noah family, however I don't want to leave them out of this story because they are just so fascinating all on their own. Also what do you think about the split personality ;D? I figure I'll explain more in depth of his childhood horror story so you'll understand how Neah came to be. But that's all for another chapter ;) See you soon lovelies!<strong>

**-Sick**


End file.
